destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Storm/Characters
The following is a list of characters from Into the Storm. Humans ;Pete Alden :USMC Sergeant, formerly of the Houston ;Barry :USN Ensign ;Carl Bashear :USN Bosun's Mate 1c, Walker ;Courtney Bradford :Royal Dutch Shell construction engineer, amateur naturalist ;Perry Brister :USN Lieutenant, Engineering officer of the Mahan ;Sonny Campeti :USN Chief Gunner's Mate, Walker ;Russ Chapelle :USN Torpedoman, Mahan ;Pat Cross :USN Nurse Ensign, Mahan ;Harvey Donaghey :USN Chief, Assistant Engineer of the Walker ;Larry Dowden :USN Lieutenant (jg), replacement XO of the Walker ;Jim Ellis :USN Lieutenant, XO of the Walker, seconded as CO of the Mahan ;Dave Elden :USN Shipfitter, the Walker ;Tom Felts :USN Gunner's Mate, Walker ;Flowers :USN Lieutenant (jg), Navigating Officer of the Walker, KIA in the Squall ;Greg Garrett :USN Lieutenant (jg), Gunnery Officer of the Walker ;Fitzhugh Gray :USN Chief Bosun's Mate, Bosun of the Walker ;Beth Grizzel :USN Nurse Ensign, Mahan ;David Kaufman :USAAC Captain, P-40 pilot ;Norman Kutas :USN Quartermaster's Mate 2c, deck crew of the Walker ;Dean Laney :USN Machinist's Mate 2nd class, the Walker ;Earl Lernier :USN Cook, Walker ;Alan Letts :USN Lieutenant (jg), Supply Officer of the Walker ;Ben Mallory :USAAF Lieutenant, P-40 pilot ;Juan Marcos :USN Steward, Walker ;Mack Marvaney :USN Gunner's Mate, Walker, KIA by lizards on Bali ;Kathy McCoy :USN Nurse Ensign, Mahan ;Ben McFarlane (Spanky) :USN Lieutenant, Engineering Officer of the Walker ;Ray Mertz :USN , Mess Attendant of the Walker ;Jamie Miller :USN Pharmacist's Mate 3c, medical assistant of the Walker ;Tony Monroe :USN Ensign, assistant navigating Officer of the Mahan ;Gil Olivera :USN Ordnance Striker, Starboard M2 mount of the Walker ;Ed Palmer :USN Signalman, Walker deck crew, seconded to the Mahan ;Mike Raymond :USN Electrician's Mate 3c, Walker ;Matthew Reddy :USNR Lieutenant Commander, CO of the Walker ;Isak Reuben :USN Fireman, aft fireroom of the Walker, member of the Mice ;Fred Reynolds :USN Seaman's Apprentice, Walker deck crew ;Steve Riggs (Sparks) :USN PO 1c, comm officer of the Walker ;Rogers :USN Lieutenant, KIA during the Squall ;Bernard Sandison :USN Ensign, torpedo officer of the Walker ;Tony Scott :USN , coxswain on the Walker ;Tamastu Shinya :IJN Lieutenant, prisoner on the Walker ;Dennis Silva :USN Gunner's Mate 2c, #1 gun captain of the Walker ;Francis Steele :USN Bosun's Mate 1c, Walker deck crew, seconded to the Mahan ;Stites :USN Gunner's Mate 2c, #3 gun captain of the Walker ;Stevens (Doc) :USN Warrant Officer, surgeon on the Walker, KIA during the Squall ;Karen Theimer :USN Nurse Ensign, Walker ;Rick Tolson :USN Ensign, assistant Navigating Officer on the Walker ;Sandra Tucker :USN Nurse Lieutenant, medical lead of the Walker ;Gilbert Yager :USN Fireman, aft fireroom of the Walker, member of the Mice Lemurians ;Adar :High Sky Priest of the Salissa ;Anai-Sa :High Chief of the Fristar ;Chack-Sab-At :Wingrunner on the Salissa, 1st son of the forward wing clan chief ;Jarrik-Fas :Active Guard Head on the Salissa ;Jis-Tikkar (Tikker) :Pilot-trainee on the PBY ;Keje-Fris-Ar :High Chief of the Salissa ;Nakja-Mur :High Chief of Baalkpan ;Risa-Sab-At :Wingrunner on the Salissa, 1st daughter and heir of the forward wing clan chief ;Saak-Fas :Wingrunner on the Salissa, 1st son and heir of the center wing clan chief ;Selaas :1st daughter and heir of Keje-Fris-Ar, Salissa Category:Characters by Book